


Steve Rogers' list of things he doesn't understand: Video Games

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Rogers' Modern World [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack?, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve tries to learn how to play a video game and fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers' list of things he doesn't understand: Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from Monsters and Demons and focusing on my baby Steve. I always wondered how he would be introduced to simple 21st century stuff. Food, technology, manners, the works. His confused face is so adorable too. Don't even try to deny it. The star spangled man with a plan is just a lost puppy sometimes.
> 
> Also this all may have came from watching the Avengers again.

The 21st century was a lot more... peculiar than Steve initially thought. The food he was more than willing to cope with. The way people speak to each other was something he took weeks trying to understand. The one thing Steve never quite understood was technology.

 

Sure he was able to get the general gist of cellphones, cellphones  **with** built in radios (he's still slightly giddy over that), television (which he very much enjoyed since he was never able to afford one back in the 40's), and the microwave. He definitely liked the microwave. Although he liked to cook up meals from scratch, the health freak that Tony always called him, he would be fine with a microwave pizza here and there. 

 

He was never quite fond of the games console. He didn't understand why you would want to play in a virtual reality for hours on end and be entertained. Even before he was Captain America, Steve never liked staying in the same position for more than 2 minutes or he would start squirming. He thought of the multiple buttons and combinations way too complicated. Why would you want to play a game about spies and assassins when you could be one yourself? Why play 'first person shooter' when you could learn how to shoot a gun instead? It was baffling to Steve.

 

So why he was sitting on the couch watching Tony slide a disk into a games console was just lost to him.

 

"Tony, you know I'm not particularly... acquainted with video games." Steve made room for Tony on the couch as he voiced this. "Aw come on, Cap! Live a little! I heard 'The Last Of Us' was all the rage with the kids."

 

"Then why am I going to play it?"

 

"Because you're young at heart."

 

Steve snorted at that statement as the game loaded. How long was this loading screen? Were all games designed to make you sit in anticipation? Because it wasn't working for him. "What is it about?" he asked, grabbing the glass of water from the coffee table in front of him. He took a sip of his water as Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. Something about zombies and the apocalypse." Steve rolled his eyes. Of course. Post-apcalyptic was apparently a thing in this time.

 

"Just give it a chance. I'll bottom tonight if you make it past the prologue." Tony wiggled his eyebrows at that and Steve lightly punched him on the arm. "Did you really think bargaining with me would work, Stark?" he asked yet he picked up the controller with a strange sense of determination. 

 

He stared at the screen as the Main Menu flashed before him. He had to admit the artwork for this game was exquisite. It almost looked real. It wasn't like the other games he watched Clint and, occasionally, Loki play on lazy days. "Come on, Stevie, press start." Steve was too busy admiring the graphics that he forgot he was supposed to play. 

 

"What? Oh... right." He examined the controller in his hands and pressed the start button like Tony instructed. The impossibly long loading screen came up and during that time, the rest of the Avengers and Loki, who might as well be an Avenger, trickled in. Clint and Loki were the first ones to watch them because of their apparent liking to video games and Thor followed a few minutes later with bowls of popcorn. Natasha came in just in time "for moral support" as the first scene of the game started.

 

Steve would not admit it out loud but he did enjoy the first scene. He then was quickly reminded that he wasn't watching a movie, he was playing a game. Tony told him to use the weird looking sticks on the controller to move the little girl. How those things could resemble the way humans move was beyond Steve. He did as instructed though and was able to move the little girl around the house during the most appropriate time. 

 

When he saw the first zombie, he almost jumped out of his seat. The rest of the prologue was all guess work for him. He screamed in an oh-so-manly way when the zombies were after him. He didn't want to leave the uncle behind but the game didn't see a different option for this. He constantly wanted to make decisions the game deemed unviable which frustrated him because he was the man with a plan and this stupid game thought otherwise. 

 

Steve was teased relentlessly by Clint whom he just opted to stuff a handful of Thor's popcorn in his mouth. "I don't know what I'm doing for once, alright?" he hissed at his archer friend who continued to laugh between forced mouthfuls of popcorn. Tony and Natasha were not helping and Thor's cheers of "ONWARD ROGERS! ONWARD!" were slightly unnerving. Loki sat there and it seemed like he was the only person in the entire group who looked worried for him. Yet he did nothing. The bastard.

 

When that guy shot the little girl, Steve gaped like a fish. What the fuck? Why would you do that to an innocent child? He felt unwanted tears form in his eyes and he tried to wipe them away with the back of his hand. This game was sick. His disdain for video games increased and he threw the controller at Tony with a grumbled "I don't want to play this game anymore." He was acting like a child at this point but he didn't care.

 

"Are you sure about that, Cap? Clint's been itching to take the controller from your hands for a few minutes. Sure you want him to steal your game?" Tony waved the offending device in front of his face and he just turned away pouting. Clint managed to take the controller from Tony's grasp and continued to play the game. 

 

"Hey..." Tony nudged Steve's side which only made the super soldier scoot farther away from him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and watched with narrowed eyes as Clint played. Now he knew he was really acting like a child. Tony tapped his chin thoughtfully and snapped his fingers as he had an idea. Snatching the controller from a protesting Clint, he took out the disk from the games console and inserted another one. 

 

"What the fuck, Stark?" Clint's shout of protest was lost to the billionaire as he handed the controller back to his lover. Steve still looked at it with distrust but took it carefully. "What do you want me to do with this?" he looked up at Tony, waving the controller around a little. Tony smiled and sat next to him. "I remembered that you liked cartoons when you first watched TV. Might as well." He gestured towards the screen and sure enough, a Spongebob themed video game was on.

 

Steve's wide smile quieted Clint down but he still mumbled miserably. Steve pressed the start button and started to play. Tony sat by him, instructing him and telling him the strategies. To hell with anyone who gave him any crap on knowing the cheat codes to a Spongebob video game. At least Steve enjoyed himself. 

 

Maybe video games weren't so bad after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had the exact same reaction to the prologue of 'The Last Of Us'. You have no idea how hard I cried.


End file.
